Elígeme a mi
by Maria Jor
Summary: Que pasaría si descubres que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo y éste se va a casar? Harías de todo para robártelo no? ;) Un Serena/Rei/Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo esta adaptación de la película "La boda de mi mejor amigo", una comedia romántica al estilo Sailor Moon ;)

Un Serena/Seiya/Rei para el grupo: Originales Ladies Kou.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, claro está.

Espero que se imaginen la película a través de estas palabras.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Elígeme a mí

…

En un finísimo restaurante de Tokio se encontraba la exigente y hasta odiada por muchos Rei Hino, degustando un plato para su siguiente crítica.

-Esta algo exagerado… pero recomendable- culminó así su frase pero con aquella pausa casi infartó al chef. Esas fueron sus únicas palabras a lo que todos quedaron aliviados, ya que eso era consideraba una muy buena crítica de su parte.

Junto a ella se encontraba su amigo Zafiro.

-Por cierto ¿te llamaron del diario Times?-

-No sé, voy a ver- tomó su celular (recuerden que esta historia está ambientada en los años 90, así que imaginen que teléfono era) Ella le quitó la tapa y escucho la casilla de voz.

-Hola soy Seiya, han pasado meses ¿no? Bueno quiero hablar contigo estoy en Tokio. Llámame a la hora que quieras tenemos que hablar. Adiós- mientras escuchó el mensaje en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amigo.

-¿Quién es? ¿El actual?-

-No al contrario, es mi Seiya, Seiya Kou-

-Mmmm el cantante, recuérdame ese-

Ella comenzó a contarle como se conocieron, como tuvieron un leve romance y hasta como llegaron a hacerse los mejores amigos. Justo en ese momento recordó una anécdota.

-"…Una vez el tomó una pequeña navaja se cortó el dedo, también lo hizo en el mío y me dijo: júrame si al cumplir los 27 años y no estamos casados, nos casaremos tú y yo…"-

-Nunca volvimos a hablar de eso, no sé porque lo recordé.

-¿No vas a cumplir 27 en unos meses?-

Ambos se quedaron mirando.

…

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue escuchar la contestadora, tenía un mensaje de él.

-Hola, soy yo de nuevo, necesito hablar contigo por favor llámame te dejo mi número estoy en el hotel…-

Enseguida marcó el número dado y aguardó unos segundos.

-Hola si quisiera hablar con Seiya Kou-

-Un momento por favor- el rostro de Rei se puso cada vez mas impaciente con aquella musiquita de espera haciendo que revoleara los ojos en señal de fastidio, hasta que por fin se escuchó alguien del otro lado del la línea.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola ¿Ud. está suscripto al club de sexo caliente?- dijo mientras revolvía su cabello.

-Hola preciosa, que gusto escuchar tu voz, te extraño… te he estado llamando hace más de un mes…-

-Bueno, es que he estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo- lo interrumpió.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo increíblemente importante y si no te veo no sé que voy a hacer-

-Justo he estado pensando en ti y en aquella promesa que nos hicimos hace como mil años- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Si yo también la recuerdo-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, pero no es por eso que te llamo-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, te llamo porque conocí a alguien-

-Vaya eso es genial- quiso disimular pero su rostro se había vuelto pálido.

-Nunca me he sentido así por nadie, te va a simpatizar ella es hermosa su papa es el dueño de una multimillonaria empresa y sabes que siempre he estado incomodo con la gente rica pero ¿sabes qué? ellos no son así… ella es maravillosa en verdad, lo mejor del universo y…-

Mientras Seiya le seguía comentando las cualidades de su nueva chica Rei no le estaba escuchando, quedo atónita por la noticia solo una palabra la sacó de su trance-

-…Y nos vamos a casar este domingo-

-¡Seiya hoy es miércoles!- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama y al errarle se cayó al suelo

-Rei tengo miedo, te necesito sino vienes a animarme no podré casarme… y quiero presentártela-

…..

Unas horas después de colgar el teléfono.

-Rei debes calmarte- le dijo su amigo Zafiro mientras manejaba rumbo al aeropuerto.

-No, no puedo, tengo solo 4 días para impedir la boda, robarme al novio y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo-

Su amigo la observaba como ésta estaba eufórica.

-El me amó durante muchos años a mí, a mí, ¿y ella qué? ¿Lo conoce hace qué? ¿Dos hs?-

-Cálmate-

-No quiero perderlo Zaf, quiero recuperarlo-

…..

Comenzó a recorrer el aeropuerto en busca de su antiguo y muy apreciado amigo. Hasta que lo vio y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

-¡Auch!-dijeron ambos cuando chocaron sus frentes casi como si fueran a darse un beso.

El enseguida volteó en dirección contraria donde se vio a una pequeña figura muy elegante que se acercaba a ellos con unas maletas y que muy sonrientemente les saludaba.

Rei no pudo evitar cambiar su rostro de extrema felicidad a podría decirse que casi desprecio.

La joven rubia de larga cabellera y con dos odangos, lo cual le pareció ridículo a la morocha, se les acercó alegremente y al llegar hasta ella la abrazó muy fuerte sin quitar de su cara una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora si estamos todos y será perfecto. Desde que lo conocí no he parado de escuchar Rei esto, Rei lo otro… siempre quise una hermana Rei- le dijo sin parar y sin quitar aquella sonrisa que la estaba sacando de quicio a la peli negro.

….

De camino Serena manejó su vehículo a gran velocidad y de una manera algo arriesgada lo cual hizo que Rei se aferrara al asiento.

-Mi madrina se enfermó y necesitaré alguien que la remplace, así que por favor se mi madrina, ¿sí?-

-¿Qué? ¿No sería mejor una dama de honor? soy alguien que conoces solo hace pocos minutos-

-Mis damas de honor son unas parientes con casi 40, necesito alguien joven a mi lado, alguien como yo. Tengo 4 días para que seas mi mejor amiga. Así que tendrás que esforzarte mucho, ¿he?- le dijo riéndose.

Su cara quiso aparentar una mueca pero en realidad era una mezcla de incredulidad.

…

En la tienda de vestidos.

La peli negro se encontraba cambiándose, se había probado un sinfín de vestidos y había aguantado a Serena hablar todo el tiempo de lo bien que se sentía con Seiya y sus planes a futuro y la verdad era que ya estaba asqueada, solo quería salir de ahí. Agarró su teléfono y se puso a contarle a su otro amigo sobre lo sucedido.

De pronto alguien entró al cambiador, era Seiya por lo que ella tomó algo con que cubrirse ya que estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Porque te cubres? te he visto con menos ropa que eso- y sonrió.

-Bueno es que ahora la situación es diferente…-

-Si es cierto- le dijo mientras le dejaba otro vestido para que se lo probara.

-Eres un encanto… y hasta así de desnuda- le dijo sonriendo y se marchó dejándola atónita.

La morocha se sentó en una silla y tomó el teléfono nuevamente.

-¿Sigues ahí?-

-Si escuche todo-

-¡La haré polvo!-

…..

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas. Rei disimuló querer ser su mejor amiga. Pero cada vez que podía trataba de hacerle ver las cualidades de su prometido, resaltando sus defectos claro está.

-…Si, tiene un ronquido bastante extraño, deja la ropa por el suelo por cualquier parte, la tapa del inodoro nunca la baja, el dentífrico lo aprieta por la mitad ¿puedes creerlo?... y besa delicioso…- expresó mientras ambas entraban al ascensor.

-Eso ya lo había olvidado, tendré que creerte-dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Pasaron unos segundos y Serena oprimió el botón de emergencia logrando que se detuviera. A lo que Rei comenzó a hiperventilar, le aterraban los lugares pequeños y la sensación de encierro, cosa que nunca le admitiría a nadie. Serena comenzó a hablar y a hablar pero ella no la escuchaba, estaba absorta en querer salir de ahí.

-… El siempre hablará de ti y siempre te tendré celos, así que tú ganaste Rei-

-¿Qué?- regresó de su estado.

-Que tu ganaste, el te tiene en un pedestal y a mí en sus brazos- Terminó de decir que la peli negro casi la empujo para apartarla y oprimió nuevamente el botón para que funcionara el ascensor. De pronto las puertas de mismo se abrieron y Rei solo quiso salir corriendo de allí. Pero lo que logró fue toparse con un hombre, chocaron y ella cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Serena.

-¡Pero si es la sombra de la novia!- exclamaron dos mujeres que ahí se encontraban, eran las damas de honor, Phobos y Deimos.

-Ven querida, tenemos órdenes estrictas de llevarte con el novio al estudio de grabación- se le acercó una mujer muy sonrientemente, era Ikuko Tsukino la madre de la novia.

….

Una vez que estuvo con Seiya en el estudio, aprovechó el descanso de unos minutos para apartarlo del grupo de trabajo y poder así hablar a solas con él.

-…Si es verdad a veces la perfección cansa ¿pero sabes? descubrí que ella no es perfecta, es como yo, tenemos tanto en común... Me deja tomarla de la mano en público o hasta besarla si quiero-

-¿Con lengua y todo en público?-lo interrumpió.

-Sí y todo el tiempo que yo quiera- rió.

-Mmmm- solo respondió.

-Oh reconozco esa cara, ahora lo recuerdo no te gusta lo sentimental, recuerdo que no te gustaba que te abrasara-

-Ya no soy mas así, no soy la misma de antes-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ahora busco pasarla mejor y con esos detalles sentimentales- no paró de mirando provocativamente.

…

Esa noche los tres fueron a un club de karaoke. Ella había recordado lo mucho que les gustaba ir a ambos hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Sentados en una mesa Seiya y Rei comenzaron a hablar entre ellos dos, a decir uno una palabra y el otro terminarla, cosas por ese estilo, lo cual puso un poco incomoda a la rubia. Ella trató de acotar algunas palabras de vez en cuando o de reírse para no quedar por fuera de la conversación, pero no la escuchaban.

De pronto un ebrio se le acercó a Serena.

-Vamos preciosa quiero oírte cantar-dijo tambaleándose.

-A ella no le gusta cantar- expresó Rei a lo que Seiya tomó el micrófono y se levantó.

-Damas y caballeros, aquí mi futura esposa les cantará algo especial- a lo que la jovencita solo negaba con la cabeza rogando que no dijera más palabras.

-Seiya por favor, ¿no ves que la pones nerviosa? Dame eso- y tomó ella el micro.

-¡Querido público presente denle un aplauso a la majestuosa vocalización de la señorita Serena Tsukino!- Y le entregó el micro y todos comenzaron a aplaudir incluyéndolo a Seiya.

La rubia comenzó a leer la pantalla y de su boca solo salieron palabras entrecortadas y desafinadas, demasiado desafinadas entre el nerviosismo y su mala voz para el canto.

Todos comenzaron a abuchearla y exclamar lo mal que cantaba. Ella siguió cantando con la voz cada vez más casi en llanto pero al ver el rostro de su amado que la miraba con tanta ternura comenzó a reírse de sí misma, siguió desafinando y cada vez peor, pero riéndose.

Rei abría los ojos contantemente como desaprobándola, pero al voltear notó la cara de un joven enamorado que miraba penetrantemente a su prometida.

Serena comenzó a realizar pequeños movimientos como intentando bailar al compas de la música y todos comenzaron a aplaudir siguiendo el ritmo.

Él no paró de mirarla y de asentir con la cabeza como brindándole aliento. En cambio Rei solo quiso taparse los oídos.

Terminó la canción y Seiya se acercó hacia su prometida para darle un beso y a su vez para gusto del público que comenzó a aplaudir cada vez más fuerte.

…..

Terminada la noche Serena se tuvo que ir a una reunión familiar dejándolos solos.

-Te cae bien, ¿cierto?- le preguntó mientras compraban comida rápida en un puestito de una esquina.

-Si-

-Uy que entusiasmo-

-Si me cae bien, es… graciosa-

-Me alegro que se lleven bien-

-Además eso de sacrificarse por ti, por estar contigo y pasar más tiempo contigo-

-¿Ella te dijo eso?-

-Algo así, su padre tiene una gran empresa, ¿porque no le pides una oficina y trabajas de algo más serio?-

-Nunca te molestó lo que hago-

-A mi no me molesta…-

-¿A ella? Nunca me dijo nada, al contrario -

-De seguro te pedirá que trabajes con su padre y tengas una vida normal-

-No, no creo, ella no es así, no la conoces…-

….

Al día siguiente las muchachas se encontraban seleccionando objetos y cosas así para la lista de los regalos de boda.

-Deberías pedirle a tu padre que contratara a Seiya, así tendrá un mejor trabajo-

-Pero el ama su trabajo-

-No, que va, lo odia, horarios horribles, muchos vuelos, las chicas acosándolo…-

-Nunca me lo dijo. Yo pensé que si le ofrecía eso se enojaría-

-¿Enojarse? Pero no, ¡le encantará!...-

…..

Varias horas después se reunieron los tres para almorzar.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa debía decirle a Seiya que la idea del nuevo trabajo había sido de su padre.

-Amor debo pedirte algo- a lo que de reojo vio como Rei le hacía caras alentándola a hablar.

-Mejor dicho, mi padre necesita un favor. Necesita que por unos meses lo ayudes con su trabajo, te dará una oficina para ti solo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu sabias de esto?-indagó a la morocha.

-Seiya escúchala-

-Serian unos meses y pruebas…-

-¿Tu padre? ¿Fue idea de tu padre? Se sincera por favor- dijo bastante molesto.

-Soy sincera… ¿yo acaso no puedo opinar de nuestro futuro? Es mi vida también… ¿debo dejar mi carrera y mi familia por seguirte a tus giras y a donde sea que vayas?-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso opinas de mi carrera? no sabía que no te gustaba. Bueno aunque es mejor saberlo ahora antes que más tarde-

-No, no es eso-

-Dilo, di que odias mi trabajo, que es poca cosa al lado de la gran empresa de tu padre. ¡Dilo! ¡Di que yo soy poca cosa!-cada vez se exaltaba mas.

-No yo nunca dije eso-dijo sollozando ya al borde del llanto.

-Dos días antes de la boda me lo dices, esto se acabó-

-No, no por favor, no me digas eso- le rogó aferrándose a su pierna llorando desconsoladamente- Fue un estúpido acuerdo lo siento, yo no pienso eso de ti ni de tu trabajo, por favor no me dejes, olvídalo por favor-de rodillas delante de éste siguió derramando lagrimas sobre sus piernas ante la mirada atónita de la peli negro.

-Lo siento amor, tienes razón se que tú no eres así por favor perdóname- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ambos se pedían disculpas unos detrás del otro.

-Em comamos, ¿no?- dijo Rei interrumpiendo el momento.

…..

Tumbada en la cama marcó a la única persona que la podría ayudar.

-Zaf por favor, ayúdame algo se te tiene que ocurrir ya no doy más, de todo lo que planeo nada funciona, por favor cuando escuches este mensaje llámame-

Mientras esperó la respuesta cenó algo rápido, luego se dio una ducha y a lo último mientras se cambiaba se quedo mirándose en el espejo.

-Tanto rabear me están saliendo arrugas, me pondré una mascarilla-dijo dándose pequeños golpecitos en el rostro.

Pasaron los minutos y no había noticias de su amigo así que decidió tomarse una botella de vino y comerse toda una caja de bombones para luego caer dormida sobre la cama hasta que el sonido del timbre la despertó.

Al abrir la puerta pegó un grito.

-AAAHHH-

-AAAHHH-también gritó la persona, era su amigo que había tomado un avión para ir a ayudarla.

-Viniste y odias volar-le dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Una mala noche?-le preguntó al notar que llevaba una quebrajada mascarilla en la cara y su aliento olía a vino y chocolate. Enseguida la dirigió hacia el baño, tomo una toalla de mano, la mojo un poco con el agua de la canilla y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

-Ella es perfecta Zaf, él la ama, ya intente de todo y nada funciona, debes ayudarme-le decía mientras este le seguía quitando la mascarilla del rostro.

-Aja- era lo único que el respondía.

-Es mi felicidad, debo hacer algo… maldita sea el estuvo enamorado de mi por casi 10 años y ahora aparece ella… yo lo puedo hacer mucho más feliz que ella-

-¿Lo amas realmente o solo lo quieres porque alguien más lo tiene?- lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

-Se sincera-

Ella comenzó a explicarle de todas la maneras posibles, de todas las sensaciones posibles, todo lo que sentía por él.

-Entonces dile que lo amas, que siempre lo amaste durante todos estos años pero que le temías al amor-

-Pero si se lo digo ahora…-

-Díselo, si es el peor y estúpido momento para confesárselo pero tiene que elegir-

-Decirle la verdad…-

-Bueno no toda- la miró fijamente y ambos rieron.

…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Rei se dirigió corriendo al encuentro con Seiya, estaba decidida, se lo contaría todo.

Al llegar él estaba con el sastre, le estaban dando los últimos detalles a su traje.

-Cierra esa boca que te entraran moscas-le dijo jovialmente.

-Te ves… perfecto-

-Lo sé-expresó revolviéndose el cabello.

-Seiya debo decirte algo-

-¿Que no te gusta?-señaló el traje.

-No no es eso, necesito que hablemos urgentemente-

-Espera-fue hacia la ropa que llevaba puesta hace unos minutos y saco del bolsillo una pequeña cajita- Toma cuídala con tu vida-entregándosela.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque me la das?-

-Porque eres la persona que más estimo y confío en este mundo. ¿Le gustara no?- abrió la caja y dejó relucir el anillo.

-Seguro que si-dijo poniéndose triste.

-Bueno ¿de que querías hablarme?-

-Bueno yo…nos conocemos hace que ¿20 años? O casi y…-

-¡Pum!-se escuchó. Un hombre había tirado un maniquí. El mismo los miraba como vigilándolos pero para nada disimulado.

-¿Quién es ese?-

-Es Zaf, Zafiro, un amigo-

-¿Y qué hace acá?-

-Quiere… pasar tiempo conmigo- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Entonces de lo que querías hablarme era de eso, de él- dijo girando hacia el joven.

-Eeehh si exacto-no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Y así le hablo brevemente sobre su relación con aquel hombre que los vigilaba y trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Bueno vamos a saludarlo, preséntamelo-y Seiya se fue hacia él para saludarlo.

-Es un placer-

-El placer es mío, ¿ya te lo dijo?-

-Si los felicito, hacen muy linda pareja- a lo que el joven quedó sorprendido.

….

Los tres se dirigieron hacia una iglesia en donde estaban todos los familiares de la novia, en el ensayo de la boda.

Al verlos entrar Serena se les abalanzó de la emoción.

-¡Ay por dios! ¿Es tu novio?-

-Si-dijo tímidamente Rei.

La rubia no paraba de abrazarlos y de darles besos, estaba muy exaltada.

-Perdonen es que me da mucha alegría, no sé porque pero me da mucha alegría- dijo mientras los seguía abrazando- ¡Ma! Ven mira quien está aquí- le gritó efusivamente y así lo presentó al supuesto novio de Rei a todos sus parientes.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar con nosotros no?-le preguntó Ikuko.

-No- dijo Rei.

-Si- a lo que la morocha lo miró desaprobándolo.

\- ¿Y tu vuelo amor?-

-Lo cancelo-y le entregó una amplia sonrisa.

…

Durante la cena familiar Serena y todos los ahí presentes, incluyendo Seiya, no pararon de bombardearlos a preguntas, sobre cómo se conocieron, desde cuándo que salían, para cuando la boda.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, la verdad es que me tenias algo preocupada-le dijo la rubia a Rei a lo que esta la miro seriamente.

-¿Por mi? ¿Porque?-intentó fingir una sonrisa.

-Porque Seiya me habló mucho de ti y de tus relaciones fallidas y ya me daba miedo que no llegaras a encontrar al hombre ideal, como yo lo hice- volteó hacia su prometido que estaba sentado a su lado para luego darle un pequeño beso.

La comida transcurrió normalmente pero el rostro de Rei todo ese tiempo no mostró para nada alegría todo lo contrario y Seiya tampoco estaba muy a gusto.

Culminada la cena los presentes comenzaron a marcharse uno por uno, quedando solo ellos 4.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-

-Yo ya debo irme, tengo mi vuelo en unas horas-

-¿No estarás para la boda?-pregunto Serena haciendo pucheros.

-No pero les deseo lo mejor-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Rei, la cual solo hizo cara de desagrado.

….

En la oficina del padre de Serena.

Había entrado con la escusa de usar el teléfono.

-Mañana es el gran día-dijo sarcásticamente la peli negro mientras se colocó el anillo y lo contempló mirando sus dedos y moviéndolos.

Siguió imaginándose en ese lugar por unos segundos más y luego tipió en la computadora. Vigiló cada tanto de reojo que nadie se acercara y siguió escribiendo un email el cual no dejaría para nada bien a la rubia de odangos. En el mismo el padre de ésta supuestamente le hablaría al actual jefe de Seiya sobre su nuevo trabajo y como renunciaría éste al suyo.

Sin valor de enviarlo, porque la idea original no fue esa, lo dejo en la carpeta borrador y al notar que alguien se acercaba cerró todo rápidamente y se acercó hacia el teléfono haciéndose la que hablaba en el mismo, era el hombre de la limpieza, pero de igual manera decidió marcharse ya que su labor estaba casi hecha.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-Necesito que me mandes estos fax y estos email, ah y dos o tres que tengo en el ordenador-

-Muy bien Sr- le dijo su secretaria obedientemente.

…

Rei se encontraba ya en su cuarto ideando como haría para hacerle ver el dichoso email a Seiya, hasta que de pronto recibió una llamada.

-¿Si?-

-No puedo creerlo…ella…- se lo notó bastante mal.

-Seiya ¿Qué paso?-

-Me traicionó, no lo puedo creer…se acabo Rei, se acabo…-

-¿Pero qué paso?-dijo haciéndose la desentendida hasta que recordó enseguida aquel email, de seguro había sido enviado, lo cual no era parte del plan pero si había servido a su propósito, ella saldría airosa y feliz.

-Encima me niega que lo haya hecho dice que ella no fue que estoy loco-

-¿Quieres que vaya?-

-No, no quiero ver a nadie-dijo ya entre llanto y rabia.

-Espera voy enseguida para allá- le dijo y colgó para luego marcharse lo más rápido que pudo hacia su hotel.

Ya en el hotel donde se encontraba Seiya, la morocha intento que éste le abriera la puerta, pero no le respondía.

-Seiya ábreme-y nada.

Mientras esperaba que él le abriera se quedó observando el anillo una vez más, ya que aún lo tenía puesto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora si será mío- siguió para sí misma sonriendo- ¡Que tonta, que no vea que me lo probé!- e intento sacárselo pero no hubo caso, el mismo se había atorado en su dedo.

Recostada contra la puerta y en cuclillas se quedó varios minutos hasta que ésta se abrió de repente logrando que se cayera de espaldas.

-Hola-le abrió con los ojos hinchados y vidriosos.

-Hola-dijo tumbada en el suelo.

-No habrá boda, ¿tienes aquí el anillo que te di?-

Ella temerosamente saco su mano del bolsillo y se lo mostró.

-Es que me lo probé y no quiere salir y…-

Él tomo su dedo y se lo llevó hacia la boca para así succionarlo y poder retirarle el anillo, pero estaba tan abatido y en su mundo que no se percató del sin fin de sensaciones que le provocó a la peli negro este simple acto.

-Seiya…-suspiró.

….

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Lo ibas a cancelar viniendo y haciendo como si nada?-le preguntó muy enfadada.

-No podía ausentarme y no decir nada, debo hablarles a todos y decirles que se cancelo la boda…pero también quiero hablar con ella tengo la esperanza de que..-

-Seiya-

-Ya se, ¿puedes ir tu y decirle que me perdone, que si me acepta la boda se hace?-

Con cara de desagrado lo miró por unos instantes, asintió y luego se marcho hacia la futura o no novia ya no sabía que pensar.

-Serena, Seiya está muy mal y pregunta si aun así lo perdonas-

La rubia se le abalanzó de la alegría, no podía creerlo, su boda se iba a llevar a cabo al fin.

…

El dichoso día había llegado y parecía que se llevaría a cabo.

A pesar de todos sus intentos aun no había logrado ni parar la boda ni robárselo. Así que decidió realizar un último y desesperado intento con tal de evitarlo, contárselo de una vez por todas. Necesitaba saber que sentía él.

-Faltan unas horas para la ceremonia, ¿qué era lo que me tenías que contar tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?- pregunto el peli negro mientras caminaban por unos rosales.

-Seiya…yo…yo te amo-dijo tomando de un brazo para detener la marcha.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Zafiro?-

-Él no es mi novio, lo dije solo para darte celos-

-Si la verdad que algo celoso me puso, no me habías contado nunca de él y yo siempre te conté todo pensé que ya no confiabas en mí-

-Seiya te acabo de decir que te amo y ¿tú piensas en eso?-dijo poniéndose molesta- Espera… ¿te dio celos?-

-Si, Rei eres mi mejor amiga y si tuvimos algo hace mucho pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

Aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón, ella aun tenía la esperanza que el sintiera lo mismo.

-Rei, eres joven puedes rehacer tu vida y encontrar a alguien especial, como yo la encontré-

-Solo te pido una cosa-dijo cabizbaja y sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?- él le levantó el mentón.

-Que me des un último beso-y sin esperar a que este le contestara ella se acercó a su rostro y lo besó.

Al soltarse de aquel beso Seiya observó como a unos pocos metros de allí se encontraba una joven rubia que al ver semejante escena quebró en llanto y echo a correr.

Sin dudarlo se soltó de Rei y emprendió marcha hacia su prometida, si aun lo seguía siendo luego de eso.

-¡Serena!-gritó el peli negro mientras corría.

-¡Seiya!-le gritaba su mejor amiga.

-¡Serena!-

-¡Seiya!-

Serena se metió a su coche y salió disparada de ahí. Lo mismo hizo Seiya que ahora la perseguía en su auto. Rei como no tenia vehículo trató de encontrar uno que tuviera las llaves puestas.

-¿Qué ya nadie confía en la gente?- se dijo mientras buscaba uno hasta que lo encontró, tomó el camión de las flores y comenzó a perseguirlos.

-¡ZAf, ayúdame! ¡Todo salió mal, nada salió como lo planee! ¡No tenía que haber dicho nada!- le gritó al teléfono mientras que con la otra mano manejaba.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Me robe una camioneta y los estoy siguiendo. Esto me pasa por hacerte caso, le dije que lo amaba, lo bese y todo-

-Cálmate, a ver ¿cuando lo besaste él te beso también?-

-¿Cómo? ¡Si, si estábamos boca con boca Zaf!-

-¿Pero él movió sus labios o no? ¿O solo quedó petrificado como estatua?-

-¡Eso que importa porque nos interrumpieron!-

-¿Quien?-

-¡Serena! Arruinó todo y ahora Seiya la persigue-

-¿Seiya está persiguiendo a Serena?-

-¡Siiii!-

-¿Y tú estas persiguiendo a Seiya?-

-¡Siii te dije que sí!-

-Entonces ¿Quién te está persiguiendo a ti?-ella se quedó en silencio- ¡Rei por el amor de dios, el no te quiere, la boda es en unas horas!-

-¡No!-

…..

Los prófugos entraron en una línea de subte y Rei seguía empecinada en alcanzarlo.

-¡Serena!-gritó una y otra vez el joven tratando de encontrarla pero le era imposible había tanta gente, era un tumulto.

Cuando por fin la peli negro lo encontró él estaba sentado en una banca, muy abatido con las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza. Ella se sentó a su lado y nuevamente tomó coraje.

-Seiya, debo confesarte algo, bueno la verdad que algo mas- el no la miraba.

-Además de que te amo… lo que sucede es que… desde que la conocí trate de hacer lo imposible por separarlos…-

-¿Qué, porque querrías hacer eso?-

-Yo… yo quería volver a conquistarte, como antes…-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-He hecho cosas terribles, porque te amo pero eso no es excusa… soy como una nata, no algo peor, soy los hongos que se comen la nata-

-No, algo peor, eres el pus que infecta la mucosa que afecta al hongo que se come la nata podrida… por otro lado, gracias por amarme así, eso es… muy halagador-realizó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero me convierte en hongo- lloriqueó.

-Bueno ya sabíamos eso- y ambos sonrieron-

Él le entrego un pañuelo y ella se seco las lágrimas con este.

-¿Por qué crees que ella vino hacia acá?-dijo más calmada.

-Porque aquí fue donde le propuse matrimonio-

Rei no pudo evitar ver la tristeza que ahora opacaban aquellos hermosos ojos celestes.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos-Seiya trato de dibujar nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos, nos dividiremos-

….

Al cabo de nos minutos llamo a una de las dama de honor.

-Hola, ¿Serena esta con uds?-

-No, ¿Por qué? De seguro esta con Seiya haciendo cochinadas-y largo unas carcajadas.

-Bueno si la ves dile que la estoy buscando-

-Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso, hace unos minutos me llamo un conocido diciendo que la vio en …-

Rei se dirigió velozmente al lugar, era un baño público y estaba lleno.

-¿Serena?, ¿Serena?-

-Vete, ¡bruja!-

-Serena-y le golpeó la puerta de donde escuchó su voz.

La rubia abrió la puerta y ya no era la jovencita tierna y adorable que portaba unos odangos en su cabellera.

-¿Quién…demonios… te… crees… que… eres?-le dijo señalándola y golpeándola con el dedo índice fuertemente en el pecho hasta arrinconarla hasta la puerta de otro baño.

-¡Pelea!-gritó una mujer.

-Yo confié en ti, te creí mi amiga, te hice mi madrina de bodas ¿y tu como me pagas? ¡Quitándome al novio!-

-¡OHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó a unísono.

-¡Perra!-

-Sin vergüenza-

Que no le decían las mujeres que allí se encontraban.

-¡Tú solo querías tenerme cerca porque no confiabas en mi!- le recriminó la pelinegro.

-Y tenía razón-

-¡Si pero no es mi culpa!-

-¡Lo besaste…-

-¡OOOHHH!-

-Descarada-

-… en la casa de mis padres, el día de mi boda!-

-¡Mátala!-

-¡Que maldita!-

-Serena…-

-¡Cállate!-le apuntó la rubia bastante furiosa golpeando la puerta en donde esta otra se encontraba recostada casi golpeándole la cara contra la madera.

-¡Vamos pequeña!-

-¡Yo amo a ese hombre, lo amo con locura y no permitiré que nada ni nadie ni mucho menos una falsa, hipócrita y buscona como tú me lo quite!-

-¡Así se habla!-gritaron un par a coro y comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Ok, ok, basta, tranquilas- se dirigió hacia la muchedumbre- Si le di un beso y quería robármelo-

Todas la miraban con desprecio y hasta enojo.

-Ganaste él te ama a ti, no a mi-

Serena solo la miró aún con el seño fruncido.

-Solo quiero llevarte hasta allá para que te puedas casar con el hombre de tu vida, porque tú eres la mujer de la suya- la rubia camino unos pasos y se le acercó, seguía seria y todas estaban a la expectativa de que haría, hasta la misma Rei estaba esperando su reacción.

La joven de odangos, graciosos y hasta infantiles para el entender de la peli negro, le sonrió y la abrazó. Todas las presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, algunas hasta se les escaparon unas lágrimas, Rei no fue la excepción.

…..

La boda se llevó a cabo. La novia fue escoltada por su padre Kenji. Estuvo bellísima con su vestido blanco y su prometido ya casi esposo no apartó su vista sobre ella, era la mirada de un hombre muy enamorado.

-Los declaro marido y mujer- declaró el cura y aquellas palabras repercutieron en el corazón de Rei pero ahora estaba aliviada, por más que le dolió el haberlo perdido se sintió muy feliz por ambos porque sabía lo que estos se querían.

….

Ya en la celebración.

Todos sentados en sus mesas llegó la hora de los brindis por la nueva pareja. Habló el padrino del novio y dijo las clásicas palabras que se dicen en esos momentos, hasta que antes de tomar asiento llamo a Rei marcándole su turno, esta se levantó lentamente, se acomodó su ceñido vestido, desdobló un pequeño papel en el que había escrito su discurso y comenzó.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño, una persona muy mala quería separarlos. Pero menos mal que al despertar me di cuenta de que solo fue un sueño y las cosas sucedieron como debían ser-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Mi mejor amigo encontró a la mejor mujer del mundo y eso me pone muy feliz-dijo llevándose la mano como para evitar largarse en llanto. Todos la miraban dulcemente, como alagando aquellas sinceras palabras, solo los novios sabían lo que eso significaba realmente.

-Me van a matar pero no les compre nada… así que mi regalo es este- y señaló hacia la banda de música y con un gesto con su cabeza la misma comenzó a tocar una canción- Es momentánea, hasta que juntos encuentren "su canción"- dirigiéndose al joven novio. El sabia que canción era esa, hace muchos años había sido "su" canción y ella ahora se las estaba entregando.

Seiya la miró dulcemente y luego volteo hacia su ahora esposa y juntos se levantaron para dirigirse hacia la pista de baile.

Mientras los recién casados brindaron el espectáculo la joven amiga solo los observó desde su asiento y al notar como estos dos se miraban se le escapó una lagrima, hasta que un sonido que salió desde su bolso la desconcentro.

-¿Si?-dijo sabiendo quien era.

-¿Te diviertes hermosa?-

-Podría decirse, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer-

-¿Qué, por fin los separaste?-

-No, todo lo contrario-dijo mirándolos bailar.

-Muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti-

Ella se ruborizo.

-Pero más lo estaré si vuelves a ser tú misma-

-Gracias, pero eso tomara tiempo-

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido color lavanda, con ese peinado recogido...-

-¿Cómo sabes…-

-Ahora golpeteas la mesa con los dedos como cuando estas nerviosa…-

-No te dije que color era el vestido…-

-Ahora suena una canción conocida y te dan ganas de bailar pero no tienes con quien así que te lamentas…-

Ella se quedó pensando y volteo hacia todos lados.

-Ahora estas buscando algo o a alguien quizás, te levantas de la silla y empiezas a recorrer la pista entre la gente-el iba relatando exactamente lo que ella hacía-Hasta que por fin lo vez, aquel apuesto caballero sentado en una mesa, solo a la espera de una hermosa muchacha. ¡Pero espera! Esta hablando por teléfono, ¿con quién hablara? Bueno eso no te importa porque él te mira desde donde está y se levanta para dirigirse hacia ti como un león en busca de su gacela. Tú te quedas boquiabierta de tanto esplendor…-

Mientras el relataba ella no paró de reír con sus ocurrencias.

-…Cuando por fin llega a ti te dices a ti misma, ¡oh por dios! ¡Qué hombre tan perfecto! ¿Aceptara bailar conmigo?-y colgó su teléfono y con la otra mano tomo el de ella para también colgar. Dejo ambos aparatos sobre una mesa cercana y volvió a voltear hacia esta.

-Ese hombre perfecto no se casara contigo, ni tendrán sexo, salvo que fueras un hombre, claro-y le sonrió.

Rei siguió riéndose.

-Pero ese hombre si te dará una cosa-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella mientras él la tomó con una mano de la cintura y con la otra la sujetó de su otra mano.

-Bailará contigo-y así comenzaron a moverse por la pista y dar vueltas, sin parar de reír a carcajadas.

…..FIN….


End file.
